Just Once More
by lemon31
Summary: Twenty years apart, despite constantly trying to end them, the same unhealthy relationships continue between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. Harry/Draco & Severus/Sirius


_1975_

Severus didn't bother checking his reflection as he left the Slytherin dungeon. He knew that whatever he attempted to do with his own hair, would only make it look even more disgusting, even more pathetic, in comparison with that of the other boy.

He crept from shadow to shadow, hiding behind clanking suits of armor when necessary, as he traveled higher and higher in the school.

It would have been far more convenient and safer, for him at least, if they could use one of the dungeons. Of course, _he _would never agree to that, so the Astronomy Tower it was.

But, no matter. Tonight would be the last anyway.

Out of breath by the time he reached the tower, heart hammering painfully against his ribs, he didn't notice him lounging casually near the door. The night air had a cool edge to it and as a particularly strong gust whistled over the parapet, his hair flew forward into his face. As he irritably pushed it back behind his ears, the other boy laughed and and flicked a few of his own strands out of the way.

"Evening, Snivellus. I see you came back, despite informing me most vehemently that you'd had enough."

The tone was mocking, taunting and caused a wave of anger to engulf him. It took a while for him to realise that the bitter taste in his mouth was shame.

"I'm through with you, Black." He spat the name out with as much venom as he could muster. "I don't – "

"Oh, but you're not through, are you? Otherwise you wouldn't be here tonight. Wanting it."

Sirius had stalked towards the smaller boy, forcing him back against the cold stone wall of the tower.

"I came up here to...." Severus' voice was significantly quieter and shook slightly, his teeth clenching as Sirius gripped him tightly through his trousers. "I said no, Black. Enough."

"You will never have had enough, you filthy, sneaking Slytherin. This is your darkest pleasure, isn't it? Not potions, or Dark Arts, or even Lily. This," He emphasised the word with a vicious squeeze and smothered the protesting cry with his hand.

Sirius grabbed both wrists and pinned them above Severus' head with one hand, while he hurriedly undid the zip on his own trousers. Confident that he wasn't going to flee, Sirius released the other boy's hands.

Panting, Severus stayed rooted to the spot, knowing that he should escape but equally aware that there was no way he would be able to leave. He allowed himself to be turned to the wall, the stone scraping roughly on his cheek, and his trousers to be wrenched down to his ankles.

In the oblivion that followed he forgot that he'd surrendered, forgot that everything they were doing was so very wrong and forgot that he was permitting, and enjoying, a blood traitor Gryffindor to use him.

Afterwards, Sirius pushed him away roughly, almost as if he was ashamed, but the words still held the same superior tone.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you? Just like I knew you would. You disgust me, Snivellus."

Before the footsteps died away completely, Severus heard him whisper,

"Same time, same place. We both know you'll be back."

Pulling his trousers up, alone on the tower, Severus stared out into the forest, knowing that however much he hated the other boy, and was hated in return, they would continue with this until an actual war broke out. And even then, the strange loathing and desire between them might not disappear entirely.

_1995_

It wouldn't hurt. Not for one more time, surely.

Quietly lacing up his shoes, then stopping, listening to the snores and rustles emanating from the other beds, he waiting until he was certain his absence would go undetected.

Thankful that there would be no unexpected creaks from the tower's stone steps, he moved carefully, trying to prevent his footsteps from ringing out in the silent darkness.

The pearly ghosts glided along the corridors and through the walls as he slipped amongst them, shrouded in his father's cloak.

He descended down the worn stone steps, the flickering, guttering light from the candles becoming ever less bright in the gloom. The temperature was significantly lower here, but he found himself sweating, his tongue lying dry in his mouth. He felt a strong urge to around now and seek the warm comfort of his bed.

But, no. This had to be done. It had to be finished tonight.

He was far too close to the Potions classroom for comfort, but _he _had insisted meeting here and here, and Harry felt powerless to argue.

Stepping into one of the unlocked rooms on his left, he carefully closed the wooden door, creaking on its hinges, behind him.

On the other side of the disused classroom he caught sight of that recognisable silver blond hair, glinting in the faint candlelight.

Knowing that if he got too close he would be unable to protest, Harry stayed where he was, close to the door.

"Draco, we can't keep doing this. It's got to stop."

His voice echoed off the dungeon walls, but he couldn't prevent it from shaking slightly, and not only from the cold.

With a self-satisfied smirk, Draco slid off one of the desks he had been perched on and approached Harry.

"You're scared, aren't you? Perhaps you aren't the poster boy of Gryffindor bravery that the whole school believes you to be. And yet," Draco stepped closer, barely inches from Harry, and whispered, "you came here again. I suppose that does show some degree of courage, even if it's source is an entirely inappropriate infatuation."

Swallowing nervously, Harry tried to remember his purpose without losing himself in those cold, grey eyes.

"We have to stop this."

Draco leaned further forward and Harry felt the other boy's breath ghosting over his skin.

"It has to stop."

He voice was barely a murmur and he knew that, yet again, he had given in.

Without warning, Draco attacked his mouth savagely, wrenching his shirt open with such force that the buttons clinked against the cold stone floor.

It was only afterwards, lip bleeding, trousers ripped, that Harry felt a flicker of guilt.

Draco was already dressing himself, brushing off particles of dust from his cloak, when Harry spoke,

"That is the last time, Draco. No more."

Turning, with the same smile as earlier, Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Is it?"

Harry nodded with more conviction.

The pale Slytherin glided to the door, saying as he passed,

"If you say so. I'll be here tomorrow night. Waiting."

Without looking back he slipped out of the classroom, taking the only source of light with him.

Harry sat for a while on a desk, breathing heavily, the sweat drying on his chest, knowing that he would return here the following night. Just once more.

**Please review!**


End file.
